Red's Flock
This article is about the Angry Birds, which are called Red's Flock. Red's Flock is a team full of angry vicious birds who protect their eggs every day, every episode, and every film. It is a team lead by Red. Below will list all members of the team. Red Red is a red bird who serves as the leader of the flock. This was mainly because every Bird Island resident trusted the pigs more than him. However after the events of the egg stealing havoc done by the pigs, Red now becomes in charge. The Blues The youngest members of the flock who love to prank every single Piggy Island resident that ever lives. They are currently adopted by Nicole and Ice Bird, similar to the Aliens being adopted by Mrs. and Mr. Potato Head. Chuck The fastest member of the team. He speeds around for almost many reasons. He serves as one of Red's friends and Bomb's best friend. The trio go on multiple adventures and mostly stick together, no matter what, because that is what best friends do. Bomb The member who mainly explodes so much, because of himself getting upset. He is the best friend of Chuck and Red. They are the three main characters of the series overall. They love to go on many adventures and stick together. Matilda The motherly bird of the flock and a main character in the series. She is mainly cooking, cleaning, and doing many other chores. She also cares for the birds and is the most friendly bird of the flock of birds. She is also the former teacher of Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence. Hal The smartest and clumsiest bird of the flock of birds. He is mainly creating inventions and experiments. He also hangs out with Bubbles and Silver. He likes to swing around like a boomerang, thus calling him Boomerang Bird. Terence The still and largest/tallest bird of the team of birds. He scares most people (including Chuck and the Minion Pigs respectively). He loves to play Five Nights at Freddy's almost everyday when he is bored. His cousin, Tony loves to visit at times. Bubbles The candy addict of the team. He is very addicted to candy and anything else sugar related (similar to Nutty fron the HTF series). He also loves to hangs out with Hal or the Blues. He never eats anything else, not even fruits. Stella The leader of her own flock and Red's trusted girlfriend. She is mainly hanging out with Ruby, Nicole, and Silver. She loves to do parkour (similar to the YouTuber, PrestonPlayz). Despite living on Golden Island, her series is discontinued. Silver The looper of the team of birds and the girlfriend of Hal. She is mostly seen around Stella, the Pigs or The Blues. She also makes puns about certain things she has to take seriously. She loves to play with her friends and relatives. Additional Members Main Article: Red's Flock/Additional Members Category:Angry Birds Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Protagonists